nfl_200001_playoffs_band_basedfandomcom-20200213-history
NFL 2017-18 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 2017 Postseason began on January 6, 2018, and it will conclude on February 4, 2018 with Trivium vs. Slipknot at Super Bowl LII. Background and Participants The 2017 season featured System Of A Down getting in the playoffs for the first time in 12 years. A7X gained homefield advantage for the first time since the 2003 postseason. Slayer's first NFL season back since 1998 had them clinch their first playoff birth since the 1996 postseason. Here are the teams who qualified and played in the playoffs: Wild Card Round January 6, 2018 AFC: Hatebreed 19, Testament 24 Game Time: 4:35pm EST Weather: 12 F, Breezy Winds and Clear In a cold game with winds sending the wind chill value into sub-zero fahrenheit, Testament forced a 4 and out on Hatebreed as Jamey Jasta tried to lead his offense down the field for the potential game winning touchdown. Hatebreed had defeated Testament back in Week 9 31-28, but this game would have a different outcome. Testament scored on their opening drive. Hatebreed couldn't dent the endzone in the first three quarters due to offensive miscues and Testament's defense making plays. Hatebreed made four field goals before finally getting a touchdown 6:58 into the final quarter. However, Testament practically took over the rest of the game. They got a field goal to eventually win 24-19, and sending theirselves to the divisional round once again. This would be Jamey Jasta's final NFL game in his career as he announced that he would be retiring following the conclusion of Hatebreed's 2017 season. NFC: Volbeat 10, Sevendust 3 Game Time: 8:15pm EST Weather: 1 F, Windy, Mostly Cloudy and Very Cold In the fourth coldest game in NFL history, with wind chill values swirling towards -22 fahrenheit, Volbeat held Sevendust to only a field goal and escaped with a narrow win in a game that had horrible weather and poor offensive play. The first quarter was scoreless, but Volbeat got a touchdown midway through the second quarter. Volbeat continued to stall Sevendust's offense throughout the second half, but they fared no better. The brutal cold was making it difficult to catch the ball. Volbeat made a 34 yard field goal to increase their lead to 10-0. Sevendust was finally able to put points on the board with 8:45 left in the final quarter with a 38 yard field goal. However, Volbeat took control and didn't let Sevendust produce much to win their first playoff game in four years. January 7, 2018 AFC: Slipknot 41, Machine Head 38 OT Game Time: 1:05pm EST/ 12:05pm CST Weather: 35 F, Overcast Slipknot had defeated Machine Head in a defense dominated battle back in Week 6 14-9. This game would have similar results, but this time it was an offensive shootout. Steven Diana quickly fired a touchdown pass to Anthony Hale, but then Slipknot quickly got a touchdown to tie it at 7-7. Slipknot's offense scored 14 second quarter points to take a 21-14 lead at the half. When the thrid quarter began, Machine Head abruptly scored 14 unanswered points. Slipknot could only manage a field goal to find themselves down 28-24 with one quarter to go. Both teams scored just enough to be tied 38-38 at the end of regulation. Both teams failed to produce anything on their first overtime posessions. When Slipknot got the ball back with 8:58 left, they were able to drive down all the way to the Machine Head 23 yard line. Slipknot kicker Jay Weinburg then made the game winning 40 yard field goal to have Slipknot win 41-38, and this gave Slipknot their first playoff win in seven years. NFC: Alice In Chains 30, Meshuggah 17 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/ 1:40pm PST Weather: 46 F, Overcast, Light Rain Alice In Chains stunned Meshuggah by jumping to a 17-0 lead and not letting Meshuggah produce much on offense. Meshuggah had three turnovers and only had 263 offensive yards. Divisional Round January 13, 2018 NFC: Trivium 34, Alice In Chains 27 Game Time: 4:35pm EST Weather:54 F, Overcast Alice In Chains attempted a comeback and they seemingly had the game ready to go into Overtime after getting a touchdown with 19 seconds left in the game, but Trivium did a lateral pass play on the ensuing kickoff return for a touchdown as time expired. The play was controversial, but it was quickly determined that it was a legal pass play. Trivium capatalized on an Alice In Chains turnover early in the first half, and they held slight 14-10 lead. Trivium continued to roll over AIC's defense in the third quarter, and they had a 24-13 lead going into the fianl quarter. Alice In Chains quickly cut the deficit to 24-20, but Trivium struck back with a field goal to take a 27-20 lead. AIC managed to answer with a touchdown of their own with only 19 seconds left. It seemed at first that the game was defintely was heading into overtime, but Trivium had other ideas. On the kickoff return, they set up with a screen lateral pass to halfback David Jones, who ran it 91 yards to the end zone and scored on an epic return to give Trivium a monumental 34-27 win. AFC: A7X 34, Testament 37 Game Time: 8:15pm EST/ 5:15pm PST Weather: 74 F, Partly Cloudy The storied rivalry of Testament and A7X continued as both teams kept it close throughout the game. However, it was Testament who practically took an early lead and never looked back. Testament kicker Corey Dunn made his longest postseason field goal in his career of 55 yards to give Testament a 37-34 lead with only 1:31 left in the game. They drove down to the 35 yard line to setup Brooks Wackerman for a 52 yard field goal to try to send it into overtime. However, Wackerman's kick was no good to the left by just mere inches. This win sent Testament to their first AFC Championship game in five years. With this loss, A7X's "The Rev" playoff curse continued, and have still not won a playoff game since they won Super Bowl XLV. January 14, 2018 AFC: SOAD 21, Slipknot 24 Game Time: 1:05pm EST/ 10:05am PST Weather: 70 F, Clear SOAD's first quarter turnover ultimately proved to be the difference in Slipknot's win as this game game down to the wire. SOAD failed to try and get in position for a game tying field goal as time expired. This win for Slipknot sent them to the AFC Championship game for the first time in nine years. NFC: Slayer 19, Volbeat 17 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/ 3:40pm CST Weather: 21 F, Overcast and Breezy Winds In Slayer's first playoff game in 21 years (since the 1996 postseason), in what was a tightly contested and defensive game, they forced Volbeat to go four and out as time expired. This victory would give Slayer their first playoff win in 23 years, and they would also make their first appareance in the NFC CHampionship game in 27 years. Slayer took a 6-0 lead before Volbeat got a touchdown. Slayer starting to get things going on offense as they took an early third quarter lead of 13-7. Both team's defenses stepped up once again in the final quarter, however, it was Slayer who dealt the final blow after making the eventual game winning 35 yard field goal. Volbeat attempted to drive down the field, but they did not get past midfield and went four and out as time expired. Conference Championship January 21, 2018 AFC: Slipknot 27, Testament 20 Game Time: 3:05pm EST/ 2:05pm CST Weather: 41 F, Fog In a vicious game in which multiple personal foul penalties, a light fog, and several controversial calls all occurred, Slipknot held down Testament's offense to 306 offensive yards and eventually emerged victorious to go to their first Super Bowl since Super Bowl XXXVI (which they lost). Slipknot took a fast 10-0 lead off of a Testament turnover. Testament quarterback Jonathan Williamson got off to a rocky start as he was sacked twice in the first quarter. Testament started to get things going for them when Williamson threw a 33 yard TD pass to Issac Hilton to tie the game at 10-10. Slipknot quickly fired back and took a 17-10 at the half. Testament had a great chance to move far downfield, but on what seemed to be a 39 yard catch ruled complete for a first down, was ruled incomplete due to the receiver apparently not maintaining possession, which brought confusion to the announcers and Testament players themselves. As a result, they had to punt. On Slipknot's drive after the punt, Testament Strong Safety Reginald Thorne got involved into a scuffle with Slipknot wide receiver AJ Verlin. Both players received personal fouls and were ejected from the game. Testament was down 27-17 with 6:37 left in the game, and they began to mount a drive that eventually turned into Corey Dunn making a 32 yard field goal to cut the deficit to 7. Testament was able to stop Slipknot on their next drive, but they had to use two of their timeouts in order to still have time left to tie the game up. Testament seemed to have their game tying touchdown from a tight 36 yard thrown spiral TD from WIlliamson to Chris Livingston, but upon further review, the refs concluded that Livingston did not maintain possession, and this subsequently ended the game since no time was left. Major controversy arose after the game, especially geared towards the final play of the game. Testament quarterback Jonathan Williamson expressed anger and embarrassment right after the final play and after the game in general. WIlliamson said at the post game conference, "I don't understand as to why the NFL is starting to look like it is more changeable with the way the refs call the game they see it as. It seriously pisses me off that it came to an end like this, and you can bet your ass that I am not retiring yet obviously. I still got two more years at least to work with some of the best guys I've came to know." Williamson was 24/42 for 229 yards, one touchdown and one interception. NFC: Trivium 17, Slayer 10 Game Time: 6:40pm EST Weather: 68 F, Clear Super Bowl LII at Minneapolis, Minnesota Date: February 4, 2018